Queen Kyuubi
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Kyuubi has always been sealed since the time of Mito Uzumaki, right? Or has it? Poor quality, Has Lemon.


The time had finally come. Kurami had been waiting for this day for almost 80 years, and soon she would have her reward. Years of manipulation would bring about the destruction of the leaf village and the rise of her own empire. You see, Kurami the nine-tailed fox had been planning to destroy the leaf village even before Madara came to her and foolishly tried to manipulate her with sharigan. No justu could truly harm a demon, not even sealing, but it was fun letting the humans believe they have the upper hand. From the moment Mito Uzumaki first sealed Kurami within herself, Kurami had been leading the leaf village on a path to destruction. Mito did not truly understand the seal she had used, and as such had been immediately been overpowered from the inside by Kurami. Mito, who had been in an almost loveless marriage up to that point was now willing to drop her panties the moment her husband, the hokage, asked. This was because Kurami was now in control and Mito was a sex-crazed bitch who Kurami used as a puppet for her plan. Time passed, and Mito began to reach her last legs. Thus, the leaf village in their infinite wisdom decided to seal Kurami in someone else. As such, Kushina Uzumaki, Mito distant relative, was brought in as a replacement. Once again, Kurami made quick work of Kushina's mind, and when the fourth hokage was chosen, Kurami made sure that her puppet was the woman that he took to the bedroom with him. Kurami continued to gain power within Kushina, and knew that within 20 years, she would be ready to destroy the village. Then, on the night of Kushina's daughter's birth, Kurami was once again removed from the seal by a foolish Uchiha. After murdering the fool, Kurami went on a rampage in order to be sealed again. Thus Kushina and the fourth hokage sealed Kurami in their newborn daughter, Naruko. Being sealed in a baby was a new experience for Kurami, but one she took full advantage of. Using her powers, Kurami disguised Naruko as a random child with brown hair and brown eyes, before teleporting them to a nearby orphanage. As Naruko grew, Kurami pushed Naruko in the directions she wanted her to go. Eventually, after years of work, Naruko became the youngest hokage ever at the age of 20. And as Naruko went to bed on the night of her 20th birthday in her new mansion, Kurami gained the final batch of energy required to go through with her destructive and kinky plan. As Naruko slept, Kurami silently exited the seal and released her favorite power on the village. You see, Kurami was a demon of lust, and with the use of her ultimate, if time consuming, power she could take over an entire village, by turning all of the women into kitsune and killing all the men. All her attack needed now that Kurami's aura filled the village was an ignition, an ignition Kurami would bring about through her former container.

Lemon Warning – Skip if you want, sex happens

Kurami started by using her powers to make her lower half become male. Putting up a sound barrier, Kurami swiftly ripped the covers from Naruko's sleeping form and just as quickly shreaded her panties. Naruko was startled awake, but Kurami was already upon her, Kurami new member buried in her crotch and Kurami's lips covering her own. While it seemed foolish, Naruko gave up fighting almost instantly and was quickly losing her sanity to the pleasure she felt. Kurami continued to plunge in and out of her former container, filling her up with energy. Finally, after a full hour, Kurami looked at her fully broken container, and with a final thrust, activated her power. Naruko was turned into a kitsune in seconds and her fractured mind concluded that she had always been a kitsune.

Lemon End

Three years later

Kurami walked through her village. With every women in the village having transformed into a kitsune, she had quickly summoned all of her subjects to her. All who were of age became Kurami's lovers and bore her children. The village of the leaf was now destroyed. The village of kitsune now reigned, and for Kurami, it was good to be the Queen.


End file.
